Royal Diaries
by Serenity1
Summary: this is telling about Five Princesses in the Midnight Solar System. its is A/U. But the original Sailor Senshi will come in soon,
1. Chasity and Honesty

Discaimer: I do not Sailor Moon

Discaimer: I do not Sailor Moon.

A/N: This is new. It won't talk about Sailor Moon as we know it at first. But just give me time and I will bring them in.

Royal Diaries

Neo Queen Serenity of the Luna

__

Princess Chasity's DiaryJune 3,1540

Tonight there was a lovely ball. Oh how lovely it was. And you will never believe who showed up. And then what happened.

There I was, standing at the top of the ball room stairs, in a dressing room. I was looking stunning in my floor length off-shoulder white gown. That color brought the red highlights in my black hair. But there I was, ready to make my entrance.

But then he showed up. Prince Xavier of Cosmia. Honesty was with me. When she saw the look of shock on my face, she just had to look. When she turned to me and smiled, I knew she saw him. She nudged me forward and I was pushed out of the dressing room.

All eyes turned to me as I made my way down the stairs. As I walked down, I could feel Xavier's eyes on me. When I reached the bottom, several Knights and single Lords rush to help me. Xavier pushed them aside and reached me first. Then he gallently offered me his arm. I do believe her has forgotten that I told him I never wanted to see him again.

How handsome he looked, even if I was mad at him. His black tuxedo made his green eyes shine even more than usual. When he touched my hand, to kiss it, I felt a sort of electric shock. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

We danced and danced all night long. I hardly remeber anything else that happen. All of my anger toward him just melted away. I hate it when he does that. It has happened before. I do remember him asking Fther if he could come see me again. I think Father said yes.

Oh Diary, even though he has made me mad before, I think he is the one. My one true love. I can't wait to see Xavier again. I am counting down the hours. He said he would see me in a few days. He said he had some business to take care of on Cosmia. I hope he hurries.

Well I will be reitiring for the night. It is almost 2:00 in the morning. Goodnight Diary.

****

* Princess Chasity of Erenthia closes the silver diary, smiling to herself. She lies back on the white feather pillows. She pulls the silver satin sheets up to her neck and sighs. The princess drifts off to sleep, dreaming only of Prince Xavier.*

__

Princess Honesty's Diary.June 4, 1540

I guess you could say that today was okay. I mean nothing really interesting happened. Just the some old boring thing.

When I woke up this morning, I guess I was hoping something exciting would happen. So I got dressed in a beautiful red sundress and white lace up sandals. The maid fixed my long honey-blonde hair in two braids. I was happy with the two braids but she hda to fix them into two buns on the sides of my head. Uhh-I hated it.

I went to a boring meeting about the ways Ethernia can be better. Auntie Honey insists that I learn the ways of Ehteria. Even if I don't want to. Why did Auntie Honey and her husband have to choose me to be the heir?? After all it was this planets fault that I lost my parents at a young age. But I don't wamt to talk about that right now. Maybe I'll write about it later, maybe it will help to get it off my shoulders.

After the meeting, I went to Sinthia. Once there, Sincerity, Sir Pip, Lord Doran and I went horseback riding. I love my stallion, Honor. He is one of the best horses Sinthia has to offer. And everyone knows how good the Sinthia horses are.

But I am fare confused. Today, Sir Pip did nothing but tease and annoy me. Auntie Honey saya that when a young man teases a young lady, that means he likes her. But I doubt it. Pip is nothing but trouble. He isn't even a good Knight. If you want a great knight, look at Chasity's older brother, Lance. I don't even like Pip.

Sincerity didn't even notice what was going on. She isn't clueless or anything. Its just that she was too busy flirting with Lord Doran. And the funniest thing was that he ignored her. She was rather steamed. No one ignores Sincerit and lives to tall about it. A nasty temper is what she has. Even if she doesn't admit it and puts up a front.

I guess I can tell Purity or Felecity about my troubles with Pip. They'll listen and give me good advice. THe are a year older than me. Auntie Honey won't do nothing but blather on and on about her deceased husband, King Honor. I am sure Chasity won't listen. She'll be to busy dreaming about Xavier. 

I must leave for now. I am tired and I need to get my sleep. Till the next time, good-night, diary.

****

*Princess Honesty closes her gold diary and places it on her redwood night table. She turns out the light and crawls into her bed. She snuggles down in her swan pillows and pulls the ruby silk sheets up. The blonde princess falls into a peaceful sleep, dreaming onl of her long-dead parents.*

A/N: Well what do you think. This is just my first entrie in the diaries. I will post two enteries at a time. The next two are of Purity and Sincerity. Please review and let me know how they are. I am writing these to help with my descripive writng. People who have read my other stories say I need to be more descriptive. I am hoping this wil help.


	2. Purity and Sincerity

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: this is the entries of Purity and Sincerity.

__

Princess Purity's Diary.

I fear trouble will be arriving. My sister, Deity, says that the Midnight Solar System may be going to war against the Solar System. Everyone is worried.

But enough with that. I net the most stuck-up and stubborn man today. His name is Jalil. He acts like the world revolves around him. He has already managed to make me mad. He's even made Deity mad, and it's hard to make her mad.

This "man" had the nerve to critize they way we run our kingdom. Sir Jalil said that we were ruining Menthia. We are not. Deity and me are ruling Menthia the same way our Father, King Mesa, ruled.

Sir Jalil is rather handsome, despite the way he acts. He has a "god-like" aura around him. He is tall and muscular. He has brown hair and eyes. All though he is handsome, he is also arrogant, stubborn, and stupid. It is making me mad just thinking about him.

Enough about him. Homesty came by and filled me in on what is going on. It seems that Sincerity is making eyes at Lord Doran of Doria and he just ignores her. I bet that makes her mad. Chasity is in love with Prince Xavier of Cosmia. I'm happy for her. But then I am worried about Felecity. No one has heard from her. I wonder what is going on. I hope she and her long-time boyfriend, Lord Miyuki, are doing okay.

AHHH! *Yawn* I am so tired. Seeing that it is one o'clock at night, I am going to sleep. Goodnight. Diary.

***Princess Purity of Menthia closes her copper diary. Then she rests her head on the mounds of cloud-like pillows. Her ruby hair shines like blood on the whitness of the pillows. She sniggles against her blue silk sheets. The beautiful and smart princess drifts off into a dreamless sleep. ***

Princess Sincerity's Diary June 5,1540

Today was horrible. I feel like screaming. My brother told me it was time for me to strighten up and act like a princess. Like Samuel asct like a Prince. Now I have to go to Erenthia everyday for eight hours to learn to be a lady. Pooh.

To make matters worse, Lord Doran of Doria, is ignoring me. I know he has feelings for me. I can just feel it. What a fool he is to turn me down.

I was wearing a forest green sundress and black slippers. My brown hair was hanging loose. But one lock on each side of my face was braided. My skin was flawless. Today I was looking PERFECT.

And yet he looked past me. He even laughed and dances with Lady Lana at tonight's party, Of course I danced. I mean what fine Knight wouldn't dance with me. But he did not dance with me. I felt like slapping him.

What will I do? I am mad and confused at the same time. I think I love Doran, but does he love me back? I think tomorrow I will visit Felecity. She is my best friend, I'm sure she can help me. If not then who can?

Oh, Chasity has a new boyfriend. I heard a rumor tonight that Prince Xavier asked for her hand in marriage. And King Terran has said he would think about it. I bet Chasity is so happy. It is all exciting.

Seeing it is 1:00 in the morning, I will be leaving. More news soon to come, I hope the news will be about Doran. Good night.

*The brunette princess of Sinthia lays her bronze diary aside. She then turns out the lights and lays down. She covers with a light green sheet and rests her head on light pink pillows. She dreams of Lord Doran in her peaceful sleep. *


	3. Felecity

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the Midnight Solar System and all of its people ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the Midnight Solar System and all of its people.

Author's Notes: Yes the third chapter is out. This is Felecity's entry.

__

Felecity's DiaryJune 6, 1540

I am in trouble. I haven't told anyone this but 3 months ago, I was raped. And because of that I am pregnant. Only me nd my mother know that I am pregnant. But Mother believes that the child is Miyuki's. I can't bear to tell her the truth.

But for all they know it is Miyuki's child. Only I know the truth. Miyuki and I haven't been together for five moths. He is away doing a favour for Prince Xavier. So it could not be his child.

My doctor says I am 3 miths along. What will I do. I haven't gone out in ublic for weeks. I am too ashamed to see anyone.

Chasity, Honest, Purity, and Sincerity have tried to talk to me, but I tell them I am sick. I can't face them

Mother has asked me when in 3 mths have I seen Miyuki. I had to lie to her. Maybe I should tell her. But what is she disowns me? I can't tell her, not right now.

I can't even tell Miyuki about this. We have never slept together. He will know that the child is not mine. He will think that I cheated on him. And I love him too much to cheat on him. And whhy Mother thinks that I have slept with him, is confusing. I am a Princess.

AHHHH!! This is too much for me. I'm not going to keep this child. I will have a abortion, I can not raise a child that isn't Miyuki's.

I am getting to upset about this. I can't write anymore. I will tell you more later. Good night diary.

*The white haired princess Felecity lays her white diary on the table. Clapping her hands together twice, turns off the lights. Her dark skin glows against the white sheets. She rests one hand on her stomach lightly, drifting off into a troubled sleep. *

****

Author's Notes: Well? What do you think?? Should I write a story about it?? Oh and from now on there will be only one entry per post. R&R and let me know if I should write a story.


	4. Chasity's Good and Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Here we go with my second enteries on their Diaries. Later I will add 4 more princesses. I have to think up names.

Princess Chasity's DiaryJune 15, 1540

Wonderful news. Father said yes! I can marry Xavier. I can't wait. It will the biggest evemt of the year. Everyone will attend. Once we are married then Cosmia and Erenthia will be united. I can't help but think that is why Father agreed to let me marry Xavier.

I hate to write a sour note, but it is offical. We, the Midnight Solar System, are going to war against the Solar System. Father is very worried. I am too.

I mean they have Crystal Tokyo and their Sailor Senshi. All we have are Gerenals and Knights. What good will they do against Sailor Senshi. They even have the Silver Imperium Crystal. What wil we do? It is too much. Sincerity says that there are Sailor Senshi for each planet in the Universe. But where are the Midnight Solar System's Sailor Senshi?

Oh I must go. Xavier is taking me to Comsia to visit his family. I will talk to you later.

*Chasity puts down her diary and runs out the room. She and a handsome blonde man walk away. They punch in a code and enter the teleporter.*


End file.
